Oh, My Lady!
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, seorang janda kaya beranak satu yang mengalami gangguan jiwa karena ditinggal mati suaminya. Suatu hari dia bertemu Jung Yunho, laki-laki miskin si kurir Jajangmyeon yang mempunyai wajah dan nama yang mirip dengan mendiang suaminya dulu, Lee Yunho. YUNJAE - WARN GS for UKE, Don't like don't read :) thank you - author ReDeviL9095
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, My Lady!**

.

.

**©ReDeviL9095 **

* * *

Semuanya berawal ketika Yunho mendapat telepon dari seorang pelanggan yang mengaku bernama Lee Hoya.

Si Hoya itu memesan dua porsi Jajangmyeon di kedai Vic89 tempat Yunho bekerja dan meminta pesanan tersebut diantarkan ke rumahnya.

Karena pada saat itu Yunho sendiri yang sedang menganggur, maka dia lah yang bertugas mengantar pesanan tersebut ke rumah Hoya.

Berbekal dua porsi Jajangmyeon, Yunho pun melajukan motor metiknya ke kawasan perumahan elit tempat sang pelanggan berada.

.

.

.

**TING TONG**

Setelah mencocokkan alamat yang ditujunya, Yunho pun memencet bel yang menempel disamping pintu rumah si pemesan.

**TING TONG**

Setelah bel kedua, Yunho tersenyum karena mendengar bunyi seseorang sedang membuka kuncian pintu dari dalam sana.

Sejurus kemudian, tampak seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam legam yang terkuncir rapih di atas kepalanya. Mata bulat wanita itu mengerjap lucu menatap Yunho.

"Maaf nyonya, saya mengantar Jajangmyeon pesanan milik tuan Hoya," Yunho membungkukkan badannya.

"Yunho?"

Yunho mengerutkan kedua alis tebalnya ketika perempuan itu memanggil namanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Pikir Yunho.

"Yunho? Yunho? Yeobo?" Wanita itu berjingkrak gembira dan memeluk Yunho yang hampir saja menjatuhkan dua plastik Jajangmyeon di tangannya.

"Yeobo... Bogoshippo..." Yunho meremang. Dia tidak punya gagasan kenapa wanita itu mendadak menciumi pipinya tanpa henti. Yeobo?

**What the heck?**

"Eomma apa yang sedang eomma lakukan?" tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda muncul dari dalam rumah menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu menarik ibunya dari pelukan seorang laki-laki asing yang tidak diketahui siapa gerangan dirinya.

"Howon ah, lihat appamu pulang!" seru wanita itu girang.

Lee Howon atau yang biasa dipanggil Lee Hoya oleh teman-temannya itu menatap bingung ke arah ibunya.

"Appa?" tanya nya.

Wanita itu menganguk antusias, jemari lentiknya meremas-remas pinggiran dress berwarna merah muda yang dipakainya, "Ne, appa! Yunho appa!" ujarnya malu-malu.

Yunho yang mulai merinding dengan apa yang di dengarnya langsung beraksi begitu ia tahu pemuda di depannya ini mulai menatap penuh intimidasi ke arahnya.

"Maaf tuan, saya adalah pengantar Jajangmyeon pesanan tuan Hoya," kata Yunho.

Hoya melebarkan matanya begitu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah si kurir Jajangmyeon yang sejak tadi tersamarkan karena tertutupi topi merah yang di pakainya.

"Appa?" cicit Hoya lirih.

"Mwoya?" tanya Yunho karena dia tidak mendengar jelas apa yang pemuda di depannya katakan tadi.

"Ah, aniyo... Emm bolehkan saya siapa tahu nama anda?"

"Oh, nama saya Yunho. Jung Yunho!"

"Yu- Yunho?"

"Nde? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja wajah anda sekilas mirip sekali dengan wajah mendiang appa saya. Dan namanya juga sama dengan anda, hanya marga appa saya Lee, dia adalah Lee Yunho." tutur Hoya.

"APAAA?"

.

.

* * *

**T B C**

*dor!* XDD

Allow~ ^^)/ ini adalah prolog/teaser ff yang sudah lama mendem di note ponselku sampe karatan XD hahaha..

Aku ga tau mendadak nemu ide buat lanjutin ceritanya ^^)9

Rencananya aku bakal posting chapter lengkapnya kalo ff BUICF udah ending ^^)v hehehe... Soalnya aku mau fokus sama ff yang itu dulu *wink~

Adakah yang berminat? jika ada yang berminat aku bakal lanjutin disini ^^)9

**Ingat! Ini GS ya, BUKAN yaoi... **Jadi kalau ada yang tidak suka aku bisa mengerti itu ^^)~

Thank U~

.

.

**ReDeviL9095**


	2. Satu

**DISCLAIMER: YunJae milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis tidak memiliki kuasa apapun atas semua tokoh dalam ff. Tapi, line story PURE milik author seorang :) thank you~**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Oh, My Lady!**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jaejoong 30 tahun**

**Jung Yunho 27 tahun**

**Lee Howon/Hoya 17 tahun**

**Kim Heechul 32 tahun**

**(yang lain menyusul :)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Comedy**

**Rate: PG - 17+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: GS FOR UKE! Dont Like Dont Read, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Si cantik jelita yang berhati putih dan polos.

Dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu, suster Kim menemukan Jaejoong kecil yang kelaparan di sudut pasar sebuah kota kecil di provinsi Busan yang terkenal kumuh dan jorok.

Saat itu usia Jaejoong tidak lebih dari tiga tahun. Dengan pakaian kucel yang sobek di beberapa bagian, rambut sebahu yang kusam dan lepek, suster Kim bisa menebak bahwa Jaejoog pasti salah satu dari anak gelandangan yang biasa berkeliaran di dalam pasar.

Karena kasihan serta iba melihat kondisi memilukan bocah tiga tahun di depannya, suster Kim membawa Jaejoong ke panti asuhan Bolero tempatnya bekerja.

Disitulah Jaejoong bertemu dengan Junsu. Usia Junsu yang tepaut tujuh tahun darinya membuat Jaejoong menganggap Junsu seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri. Junsu sendiri adalah seorang yatim piatu yang sudah tinggal di panti sejak umur empat tahun.

Semakin bertambah usia, semakin bertambah pula kedekatan mereka. Jaejoong sangat mengidolakan Junsu, dan Junsu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Hingga saat keduanya beranjak remaja, datang seorang donatur kaya raya yang bernama Lee Yunho.

Lee Yunho adalah putra tunggal seorang pemilik hotel yang berlokasi di pulau Jeju. Saat dia berkunjung ke panti asuhan untuk memberikan bantuan dana secara langsung tatap muka dengan kepala panti, Lee Yunho tidak sengaja melihat Junsu dan dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis itu.

Kala masa perkenalan mereka, Junsu baru berusia delapan belas tahun dan Lee Yunho sudah berumur dua puluh lima. Hanya butuh waktu singkat sampai Lee Yunho berani terang-terangan meminta kepada kepala panti untuk menjadikan Junsu sebagai istrinya.

Junsu yang memang pada dasarnya menyukai Lee Yunho, tentu dia tidak bisa menolak tawaran itu. Dia senang malah. Dia bahagia.

Beberapa bulan setelah kesepakatan kedua belah pihak, Junsu resmi menikah dengan Lee Yunho dan diboyong pergi dari panti ke rumah mewah suaminya.

Akan tetapi, rupanya Junsu melupakan seseorang. Seorang adik kecil manis berusia sebelas tahun yang biasa di panggil Jaejoongie itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang menangis sedih di hari pernikahan Junsu. Jaejoong tidak mau Junsu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Kedekatan mereka selama ini membuat Jaejoong terbiasa bergantung kepadanya.

Meski pada kenyataanya Jaejoong adalah si cantik yang periang, tapi sebenarnya dia rapuh. Dan kerapuhannya itu hanya akan dia tunjukan di depan Junsu.

Jaejoong sempat sakit dua bulan lamanya. Dia tidak mau makan dan terus menangisi kepergian Junsu yang saat itu sudah pindah ke rumah suaminya.

Badan mungil Jaejoong semakin kurus dari hari ke hari. Membuat suster kepala tidak tega hingga akhirnya beliau menghubungi Junsu dan menceritakan keadaan Jaejoong sepeninggal dirinya.

Junsu menangis. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah sempat melupakan adik tercintanya. Dengan takut-takut, Junsu meminta kepada suaminya untuk membawa serta Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya. Karena bagaimana pun juga Junsu dan Jaejoong tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak keduanya saling mengenal.

Beruntung karena Lee Yunho menyetujuinya. Laki-laki itu adalah orang baik. Dia sangat mencintai Junsu. Mencintai setiap kepolosan sikap yang biasa Junsu lakukan. Setelah keadaan Jaejoong cukup membaik, akhirnya dia pergi ikut serta dengan pengantin baru tersebut.

Mereka menghuni sebuah rumah besar ala tradisional di pulau Jeju sana. Jaejoong mulai ceria dan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Kesibukan Lee Yunho yang kerap kali pergi kesana kemari untuk mengurusi bisnisnya, membuat Junsu bisa menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai penghiburan rasa kesepiannya.

Dua tahun setelah usia Junsu genap dua puluh dan Jaejoong mulai berada di puncak masa puber di usia tiga belas, Junsu melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki montok anak pertamanya.

Lee Howon. Begitulah Lee Yunho menamai bayi mereka.

Howon tumbuh menjadi bocah lucu yang sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong. Keduanya seperti kakak beradik.

"Howon cayang Jae Nuna~" adalah kalimat yang sering bibir kecilnya ucapkan tiap kali bocah itu bermain bersama bibinya tersebut.

.

.

Dan kejadiaan naas itu telah mengubah segalanya. Saat hari kelulusan Jaejoong sebagai siswi Senior High School di umurnya yang sudah memasuki tujuh belas tahun, adalah hari yang bertepatan dengan kematian Junsu.

Junsu ditabrak sebuah mobil ketika dia hendak menyebrang jalan sehabis berbelanja keperluan pesta perayaan kelulusan Jaejoong. Usut punya usut, ternyata yang menabrak Junsu adalah orang suruhan dari lawan bisnis Lee Yunho yang merasa iri dengan kesuksesan rivalnya.

Jaejoong adalah orang yang paling berduka atas kematian Junsu. Dia merasa Junsu meninggal karena kesalahannya. Kalau saja Junsu tidak berniat membuat pesta untuk dirinya, kecelakaan tragis yang menewaskan kakaknya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Gadis cantik bermata doe itu hampir terpuruk kalau saja dia tidak ingat dengan Howon. Si kecil yang senang dipanggil Hoya itu masih berusia empat tahun dan belum bisa mencerna kenyataan yang sudah terjadi.

Fakta bahwa Hoya membutuhkan pengganti ibunya membuat Jaejoong berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menanggap Hoya sebagai anaknya. Yeah, Jaejoong memang masih gadis tujuh belas tahun yang akan memasuki bangku kuliah. Tapi dia yakin dia bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak Eonninya.

Melihat kasih sayang yang begitu besar yang telah diberikan Jaejoong untuk putranya, membuat Lee Yunho jadi semakin menyayangi Jaejoong. Alhasil mereka jadi semakin dekat dari waktu ke waktu. Saling menghibur satu sama lain karena duka lara akibat ditinggal pergi orang yang sama-sama mereka kasihi.

Dari kedekatan itu, timbul perasaan lain di hati Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga Lee Yunho adalah lelaki dewasa. Lelaki matang yang punya pesona. Bukan tidak mungkin jika suatu saat Jaejoong akan jatuh tenggelam dengan semua perhatian yang sudah diberikan oleh suami Junsu tersebut.

Lee Yunho sendiri tahu, dia paham bagaimana arti tatapan mata Jaejoong tiap kali gadis itu memandangnya. Meski sebenarnya dia hanya menganggap Jaejoong seperti adik perempuannya sendiri. Tidak lebih. Namun karena dia pikir Jaejoong adalah sosok yang tepat untuk menjadi ibu Hoya mengantikan mendiang istrinya, akhirnya dia mengutarakan maksud untuk menikahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menikah tepat diusia yang sama dengan Junsu. Delapan belas tahun. sementara Lee Yunho saat itu sudah berumur tiga puluh dua tahun. Perbedaan usia yang terpaut sangat jauh bukan?

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Selama lima tahun usia pernikahan mereka Jaejoong merasa hampa karena sekalipun suaminya tidak pernah mau menyentuh dirinya.

Dia masih perawan meski dia sudah menjadi seorang nyonya Lee lima tahun lamanya.

Belakangan diketahui, bahwa sebenarnya suaminya itu tidak pernah mencintainya. Cinta Lee Yunho hanya untuk Junsu seorang. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan nama Junsu di hatinya.

Miris memang. Sungguh memilukan. Padahal Jaejoong sudah berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik hingga dirinya sudah jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada suaminya.

.

.

.

Tahun itu Jaejoong baru saja meresmikan pembukaan butik yang akan dia kelola bersama Kim Heechul sahabatnya. Jaejoong sudah bekerja sebagai perancang busana. Dia cukup pintar untuk membagi waktu bekerjanya sambil mengurusi Hoya.

Dan musibah itu sekali lagi datang menghantam hidupnya.

Lee Yunho ditemukan tewas di sungai Han. Dari penyidikan polisi, suami Jaejoong itu diduga sengaja bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diri beserta mobilnya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Jaejoong tidak lantas percaya begitu saja dengan analisis polisi. Suaminya tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Tapi sepucuk surat yang Jaejoong temukan di atas tempat tidur mereka berdua cukup membuktikan segalanya.

Lee Yunho memang sengaja bunuh diri. Dia merasa bersalah kepada dua perempuan yang dia sayangi dalam hidupnya. Di satu sisi Lee Yunho merasa dia telah mengkhianati Junsu dengan menikahi Jaejoong. Sementara di sisi lain dia merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong karena tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik yang bisa memberikan keluarga bahagia untuk istri keduanya itu.

Jaejoong terguncang.

Perempuan cantik itu merasa hancur dari dalam. Dia tidak siap menerima kepergian semua orang yang disayanginya dengan cara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dulu Junsu dan sekarang suaminya.

Jaejoong menjelma seperti sosok hampa yang kosong tanpa jiwa. Ahli kejiwaan memvonis jika mental Jaejoong tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan.

Si cantik itu berubah murung, pendiam dan suka menyediri. Membuat Hoya dan Heechul merasa putus asa karenanya.

Hingga pada suatu hari Jaejoong ditemukan sedang terkekeh sendirian. Dan setelahnya dia kembali ceria lagi. Kembali periang seperti dulu.

Bukan, bukan karena dia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan. Tapi itu adalah sikap Jaejoong yang mampu merobek hati orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Kewarasannya terganggu karena Jaejoong sengaja menciptakan dunianya sendiri.

Terlalu depresi membuat Jaejoong memaksa isi kepalanya untuk membuat suatu penawar lewat imajinasinya. Jaejoong seperti sengaja mengunci akal pikirannya karena di terlalu takut. Takut akan kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi lagi dan lagi. Hingga dia membiarkan sisi khayalannya mengambil alih penuh kuasa otaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau lihat dua orang wanita cantik yang duduk di sebelah sana?" kata seorang pengunjung kedai dengan suara tawa tertahan. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke arah meja yang di duduki oleh Jaejoong dan Heechul.

Sebenarnya bukan dia saja yang sedang menahan tawa melihat pemandangan dari kedua wanita cantik itu. Tapi hampir seluruh pengunjung kedai pun mengalami hal yang sama. Bahkan ada juga yang secara terang-terangan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tanpa mampu dia tahan.

Mari kita lihat sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka sampai seperti itu.

.

.

"Chullie? Kenapa orang-orang pada senyum-senyum ke arah Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia merasa cukup risih melihat orang lain mentap aneh ke arahnya.

"Biarkan saja Joongie. Mereka hanya iri melihat kecantikanmu." ketus Heechul. Dia mengelak tentu saja. Karena penyebab setiap orang menatap Jaejoong dengan geli adalah akibat dari kelakuan Heechul yang dengan sengaja melingkarkan taplak meja pada leher Jaejoong.

Oke, ini memang weird.

Awalnya, Heechul sempat kesal melihat cara makan Jaejoong yang seperti anak ayam berserakan kesana kemari. Apalagi Jaejoong makan Jajangmyeon yang saus hitamnya belepotan hampir di seluruh wajah cantiknya. Karena jika menyeka dengan tissu tidak akan berguna, Heechul sengaja meminta kepada seorang pelayan untuk memberikan satu taplak meja bersih untuk dirinya.

Alhasil dengan tidak elitnya Heechul melingkarkan taplak meja bercorak polkadot itu dan menautkannya di leher bayi besar Jaejoong. Jadi dia tidak akan khawatir pada cara makan Jaejoong yang amburadul karena toh ceceran itu akan mengotori taplak bukan baju mahal yang melekat di tubuh si cantik.

Lalu kenapa Jaejoong tidak memprotes aksi sahabatnya itu?

Oh, ayolah~ Jangankan melingkarkan taplak meja pada lehernya, Heechul membotaki kepalanya juga Jaejoong dijamin bakal diam saja. Memang Jaejoong ngarti apa? Dia sudah terbiasa pasrah kok. Sebab bukan kali ini saja Heechul berani berbuat nista kepadanya.

"Oh iya Chulie, kenapa sejak tadi Joongie tidak melihat suami Joongie?"

Sejak pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Jung Yunho, Jaejoong memang sempat mengamuk kepada Hoya agar mencari keberadaan Yunho dan membawanya pulang. Jaejoong bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung mengklaim Yunho sebagai suaminya.

Berbagai bujuk rayu tidak mempan. Hingga akhirnya Hoya meminta bantuan Heechul, sahabat baik ibunya tersebut. Heechul menasehati Jaejoong jika dirinya tidak akan bisa membawa Yunho pulang, tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho bekerja di kedainya.

Jadi, beginilah hampir setiap harinya. Jaejoong datang ke kedai Jajangmyeon milik bos Yunho hanya sekedar untuk bertemu dengan salah satu pegawainya yang bernama Jung Yunho.

"Dia sedang sibuk Jaejoongie. Jadi dia tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini…" bohong Heechul karena sebenarnya Yunho sengaja tidak mau keluar dari dapur kedai. Laki-laki itu merasa risih dengan kehadiran Jaejoong yang selalu menganggunya setiap hari.

"Oh.." Jaejoong mendesah kecewa. Matanya bekaca-kaca menahan tangis. Membuat Heechul berdecak sebal melihat reaksi berlebihan seperti itu.

"Aish.. Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Besok kita kesini lagi. Jadi besok saja Joongie bertemu Yunho nya ne?!"

Cengiran lebar langsung tampak di wajah Jaejoong. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya yang hampir menangis barusan, mencegah agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Jeongmal yo? Jinjja yo? Chulie tidak bohong pada Joongie kan?!" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap ingus dengan taplak meja di lehernya.

Heechul menganguk. Dia mengambil beberapa helai tissu dan mengelap wajah Jaejoong dengan pelan, berusaha menghapus keringat di wajah cantiknya.

Miris memang. Heechul tidak menyangka jika perempuan berwajah cantik di depannya ini akan mengalami takdir hidup seperti ini.

Heechul mengenal Jaejoong sejak jaman di panti asuhan, karena dulu pun dia sama dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Heechul kecil sempat menjadi pengemis setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya akibat kebakaran. Dan ketika dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan suster Kim, dia akhirnya bersedia saat diajak tinggal di panti asuhan Bolero.

Inilah kenapa marga Heechul, Junsu dan Jaejoong sama-sama Kim. Karena mereka dulu pertama kali ditemukan oleh suster Kim Sukjin. Tiap anak panti yang tidak memiliki marga, mereka akan mengambil nama marga suster yang menjadi wali mereka.

Heechul sama seperti Junsu. Mereka termasuk orang yan mendapat kemujuran dalam hidupnya. Jika dulu Junsu menikah dengan Lee Yunho yang kaya raya, Heechul lebih beruntung lagi karena dia dilamar seorang pengusaha kaya asal Beijing yang bernama Tan Hankyung.

.

.

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam sini hah? Tugasmu adalah di luar mengantar pesanan! Bukan malah mengekori koki dapur dan menganggu pekerjaannya!"

Hong Sukchun sang pemilik kedai yang biasa dipanggil Tony Hong melemparkan serbet sekuat tenaga ke arah wajah Yunho. Pasalnya pegawainya yang satu ini memang cukup tidak tahu diri. Bukan sekali dua kali Yunho sengaja bekerja dengan seenak mata sipitnya.

"Mwoya ige?!" Yunho membuang serbet yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Kau! Sini kau si bandit mata sipit!"

Yunho langsung menciut melihat bosnya mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arahnya. "Hehehe… Mian Bos!"

"Aku menggajimu untuk bekerja Jung Yunho. Bukan untuk bertigkah laku semaumu!"

Yunho masih tertawa kaku dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tau itu Bos, aku sedang bekerja, sungguh! Tapi wanita aneh itu sedang berada disini, makanya aku memilih untuk bersembunyi dulu."

Semua pegawai kedai dan Bosnya sekaligus memang sudah tahu perihal Yunho yang dikejar-kejar oleh Jaejoong. Diantara mereka ada yang merasa kasihan melihat Yunho yang harus serba sabar menghadapi Jaejoong tiap kali pelanggan ajaib mereka datang ke tempat ini. Namun ada juga mereka yang sengaja mengompori Yunho agar berkencan dengan Jaejoong.

Hey~ Jaejoong cantik, kaya, masih muda, yah... Meskipun statusnya janda beranak satu, tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti seorang ibu-ibu. Yunho sendiri sempat berpikir, mungkin jika kewarasan Jaejoong tidak bermasalah dia pasti akan mengencani Jaejoong tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Hahahaha maksudmu Jaejoongie yang cantik itu?" tebak Sukchun sambil tertawa. Dia cukup merasa senang memiliki pelanggan seperti Jaejoong. Selain karena pelanggan yang satu itu selalu datang setiap hari, Jaejoong juga gemar membuat hiburan yang gempar di kedainya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir padamu Jung Yunho. Apa sih bagusnya dirimu? Sudah dekil, miskin, pemalas lagi. Coba bayangkan apa yang Jaejoong lihat dari wujudmu eoh?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Bos nya ini memang tipe orang yang menganut prinsip berbicara sesuka hati tanpa melihat perasaan orang yang dibicarakannya. Sentimen!

"Ya.. Ya... Ya... Terserah apa katamu saja lah Bos."

Sukchun semakin tegelak mendengarnya. Dia paling senang menggoda Yunho. Karyawannya yang satu ini memang spesial untuk dirinya. Sukchun tahu bagaimana kehidupan Yunho. Yunho memang miskin, dia hanyalah seorang lulusan SMA yang tidak punya ijazah karena konon ijazah Yunho ikut terampok bersama tas yang dia bawa saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di kota Seoul.

Yunho bukan orang asli Seoul karena dia berasal dari Gwangju. Setahu Sukchun, Yunho sengaja merantau ke Seoul karena orangtuanya terlilit hutang dengan rentenir. Ibunya diam-diam menyuruh Yunho meninggalkan desa karena dia tidak mau Yunho sampai menjadi target bulan-bulanan si rentenir sebab faktanya keluarga mereka tidak sanggup membayar hutang.

Pertemuan awal Yunho dengan Sukchun terjadi saat Bos kedai Jajangmyeon itu sedang pulang dari sebuah club malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sukchun saat itu hampir saja dirampok oleh sekumpulan berandalan jalanan.

Yunho melihat Sukchun tersungkur karena dihajar oleh sebalok kayu dari salah satu berandalan itu. Jiwa patriot Yunho berkobar. Berbekal ilmu bela diri yang cukup handal, Yunho menghajar semua berandalan hingga memuat mereka mengerang ampun.

Sukchun memang tidak jadi dirampok, tapi malangnya justru dia yang kehilangan tasnya. Salah satu dari berandalan itu rupanya mengambil tas Yunho sebelum mereka pergi dengan kalang kabut.

Dari situlah Sukchun menjadikan Yunho sang penolong sebagai pekerja di kedai Jajangmyeon miliknya. Tak perlu ijazah dan lamaran atau apapun. Yunho bahkan menempati kamar kosong yang berada di lantai atas kedai tersebut karena memang bangunannya terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai satu untuk tempat bisnis kedai belangsung, dan lantai dua tempat gudang penyimpanan makanan serta dua kamar tidur kosong yang salah satunya didiami Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" seorang pegawai wanita membungkuk ke arah Heechul.

"Tolong bungkuskan satu porsi Jajangmyeon ne, aku ingin membawanya pulang."

Pegawai itu mengangguk dan menulisakan pesanan pada secarik nota yang dibawanya.

"Apakah ada lagi nyonya?"

"Joongie! Joongie juga mau!" Heechul menoleh melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi taplak meja yang melingkari lehernya karena mereka sudah selesai makan dan berniat pulang.

"Joongie mau Jajangmyoen lagi?" tanya Heechul.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aniyo Chullie, Joongie mau pesan suami Joongie. Tolong bungkusan Yunho ne, Joongie juga mau membawa suami Joongie pulang." ujarnya malu-malu.

Pegawai wanita itu langsung sweetdrop mendengar pesanan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**T B C**

Hello ^^)/* apdet! Kkkkkkk... Ada yang kaget? XD Aku berencana menjadikan ff ini setengah hurt setengah komedi, jadi maaf jika aku tidak akan bisa apdet asap seperti biasanya. Hahahaha.

**Thank U (^.^) I Love U**

babychokyu | CassYJ909596 | Red Sky | YunjaeDDiction | akiko ichie | zoldyk | Nee-chan CassieBigeast | iche. cassiopeiajaejoong | akiramia44 | ruixi | cindyshim07 | cho fikyu | YunJaeLovers | AegyaCho | okoyunjae | Dhea Kim | my yunjaechun | sexYJae | lipminnie | birin. rin | Yewook Turtle | BabyBuby | lyvjj1 | LEETEUKSEMOX | sachan | RedBalloons5 | nanajunsu | snow. drop. 1272 | ajid yunjae | YuyaLoveSungmin | alby | hana | Guest | Guest | sizunT hanabi | ShinJiWoo920202 | rinayunjaerina | irengiovanny | Rly. C. JaeKyu | YukiMiku | dea | joongmax | vianashim | ccha | HISAGIsoul | Risza | azahra88 | Guest | sachan | Akio20 | littlecupcake noona | Narita Putri | UnnieDongsaeng | Dewi15

**ReDeviL9095**


	3. Dua

**DISCLAIMER**: YunJae milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis tidak memiliki kuasa apapun atas semua tokoh dalam ff. Tapi, line story PURE milik author seorang :) thank you~

**Title: Oh, My Lady!**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jaejoong 30 tahun**

**Jung Yunho 27 tahun**

**Lee Howon/Hoya 17 tahun**

**Kim Heechul 32 tahun**

**(yang lain menyusul :)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Comedy**

**Rate: PG - 17+**

**Length: Chapter **

**Warning: GS FOR UKE! Dont Like Dont Read, OOC, Typo(s)**

* * *

.

.

.

"Nyonya apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" bibi Hwang hampir menjerit melihat Jaejoong berdiri di pinggir kolam ikan sambil memeluk snack kentang berukuran jumbo di dadanya.

Sebelah kaki Jaejoong di celupkan ke dalam air, sementara salah satu sandal berwarna kuning miliknya sudah mengambang di tengah kolam sana.

"Joongie sedang memberi makan ikan bibi..." ceplos Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Mata bulatnya berpijar gembira melihat ikan berwarna warni berenang di dalam kolam.

"Tapi kenapa ikannya tidak mau memakan makanan yang Joongie kasih ya bibi? Apakah ikannya tidak suka makan snack kentang? Padahal ini adalah cemilan kesukaan Joongie yang rasanya gurih dan pedas."

Bibi Hwang tertawa. Dia menghampiri Jaejoong dan langsung meraih pundak nyonya majikannya, bermaksud menuntun ke arah bangku panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari kolam.

"Ikan-ikan itu tidak suka makan snack kentang nyonya... Tapi mereka makan makanan khusus ikan.." kata bibi Hwang menjelaskan.. Bibi Hwang adalah seorang wanita empat puluh lima tahun yang bekerja sebagai maid di kediaman Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. "Makanan khusus ikan? Memang makanan khusus ikan itu yang seperti apa bibi?"

"Sebentar, bibi akan ambilkan di dalam. Nyonya tunggu dulu disini ne. Bibi akan segera kembali." Jaejoong mengangguk.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian bibi Hwang kembali datang membawa satu pak kecil makanan khusus ikan.

"Ini nyonya, kalau anda ingin memberi makan ikan, nyonya harus memberinya dengan makanan ini ne?!" bibi Hwang menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi dan lagi. Dia tersenyum senang menerimanya.

"Omona~ kenapa makanan ikannya kok lucu sekali ya bibi? Bentuknya bulat kecil-kecil berwarna pink. Pasti enak... Joongie mau mencobanya ah~"

Dan sebelum bibi Hwang bergerak cepat, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu memasukkan butir-butiran kecil pink itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"ANDWEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

" YAH JUNG YUNHO! KELUAR!" Hong Sukchun menyeret Yunho keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku tidak mau Bos. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka!" Yunho mencoba berontak dari cekalan paksa Bosnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Hoya datang ke kedai Jajangmyeon milik Sukchun untuk menjemut Yunho.

Usut punya usut, ternyata gara-gara aksi makan makanan ikan tadi siang, sore harinya Jaejoong mengeluh sakit perut. Hingga membuat Hoya yang baru pulang kuliah langsung kalang kabut melihat Eommanya muntah-muntah.

Dan saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di klinik kesehatan milik dokter Choi. Wanita cantik itu mengancam tidak mau pulang kalau bukan Yunho yang menjemputnya. Jaejoong bahkan menolak minum obat kalau bukan Yunho yang menyuruhnya. Segalanya menjadi serba Yunho! Yunho! Yunho dan Yunho!

Gosh~ Hoya sampai merasa kepalanya hampir meledak melihat Eommanya sekarang berubah menjadi sosok manja yang bergantung kepada orang asing bernama Jung Yunho.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan Hyung. Aku paham kau pasti tidak nyaman dengan kondisi kejiwaan ibuku kan? Tapi aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu untuk membujuk Eomma pulang, karena dia selalu menjadikan nama hyung sebagai alasan kelakuan manjanya," papar Hoya. Dia pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai Yunho karena sikap congkaknya. Yunho selalu mencoba menghindari Eommanya seolah Jaejoong adalah sosok yang menakutkan.

Sukchun menginjak kaki Yunho dengan keras. Memberi signal supaya Yunho mengiyakan ajakan pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Aish... Baiklah.."

.

.

Keduanya terdiam tanpa obrolan. Baik Yunho maupun Hoya sepertinya tidak berniat untuk membuat percakapan.

Penerangan di sepanjang jalanan kota Seoul sudah mulai bertebaran. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Hoya mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, tidak bermaksud buru-buru atau apapun karena dia tahu Jaejoong pasti masih betah di klinik milik Siwon.

"Ehmm.." Yunho berdehem kecil. Suaranya terdengar sangat kaku karena kentara sekali dipaksakan.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Hoya. Pemuda tampan duplikat wajah Lee Yunho dan Junsu itu melirik sekilas penumpang di sebelahnya.

"O-oh... Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya kok tenggorokanku mendadak gatal yah," ucap Yunho membuat alasan bodoh.

Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya. Sudah sejak dulu Yunho selalu penasaran kenapa Jaejoong begitu menggilai dirinya dengan menganggap bahwa dia adalah suami wanita cantik itu.

Sepengetahuan Yunho dari Heechul, dia hanya tahu kalau suami asli Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sudah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan.

Jadi, Yunho tidak begitu tahu kenapa Jaejoong bisa sampai seperti itu? Apakah Jaejoong sangat mencintai suaminya sampai membuat wanita itu menjadi terguncang? Apakah Jaejoong tidak bisa menerima kematian suaminya dan menganggap suaminya masih hidup? Dan apakah karena Yunho dan suami Jaejoong mempunyai nama dan wajah yang mirip, Jaejoong jadi menganggap bahwa dialah suaminya?

Aish... Memikirkan segala dugaan yang ada di benaknya saja sudah membuat kepala Yunho pusing.

"Kalau ada yang mau hyung katakan atau tanyakan, ngomong saja tidak apa-apa kok hyung." kata Hoya.

Yunho menimang-nimang kembali. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pemuda itu mumpung ada kesempatan seperti ini.

"Em... Hoya sshi, memangnya seberapa mirip wajahku dengan mendiang ayahmu sampai-sampai Jaejoong sshi jadi menganggap bahwa aku adalah dia?"

Hoya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. "Lain kali aku akan menunjukan foto ayahku padamu hyung. Aku yakin kau pasti akan terkejut setelah melihatnya."

Entah takdir punya rahasianya atau bagaimana, wajah Yunho memang mirip sekali dengan wajah ayahnya. Hoya bisa menerima alasan kenapa Jaejoong langsung menganggap Yunho sebagai ayahnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Karena wajah mereka memang persis mirip. Hidung mereka yang sama-sama mancung, rahang yang tegas, mata yang sipit serta tubuhnya yang kekar dan tegap, membuat Yunho benar-benar bak kloning ayahnya. Hanya saja yang beda adalah pada bibir berbentuk hati milik Jung Yunho. Sebab setahu Hoya ayahnya tidak memiliki bentuk bibir seperti itu. Lagi pula warna rambut mendiang ayahnya adalah hitam legam, beda dengan warna rambut Yunho yang kemerah-merahan.

Lee Yunho tidak memiliki riwayat kembar. Hoya tahu itu. Jadi Jung Yunho memang tidak memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan keluarga ayahnya. Tapi yang aneh justru kenapa mereka memilik paras yang hampir serupa?

.

.

.

"Hihihi..." Jaejoong terkikik senang. Kedua pipinya merona berwarna pink. Yunho sudah datang dan sekarang Jaejoong sedang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar lelaki itu.

"Nona senang sekarang eum?" Siwon tersenyum melihat aksi pasiennya. Mood Jaejoong langsung berubah drastis begitu melihat Yunho. Wanita cantik yang sedari tadi cemberut masam itu langsung terkikik tidak karuan.

"Ne Woonie... Joongie senang sekali karena suami Joongie sudah datang untuk menjemput Joongie pulang," jawab Jaejoong dengan manis.

"Jadi sekarang Nuna bersedia pulang kan?"

"Ne... Joongie akan pulang bersama yeobo..."

Dokter bermarga Choi itu tertawa. Punya kelebihan apa si Jung Yunho ini sampai bisa membuat Jaejoong begitu jinak kepadanya.

"Baiklah... Nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah jangan lupa meminum obatnya oke?!"

"Ne... Tenang saja, Joongie tidak akan lupa kok Woonie.. Kalau Joongie lupa, nanti kan ada suami Joongie yang mengingatkan. Hihihihi.."

Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya pada lengan Yunho. Rupanya dia malu sendiri dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Aigo~ Nuna sekarang jadi genit eoh?" goda Siwon.

"Aniyo~ Joongie tidak genit, Joongie cuma malu. Iya kan yeobo?!"

Yunho merasa sesak napas saat mata bulat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan lucu. "Ah- Oh… ne.." jawab Yunho kaku.

Jaejoong memekik gembira. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sambil memeluk lengan kiri Yunho yang dengan secara tidak sadar justru membuat dada Jaejoong jadi bergesekan dengan lengan kekar lelaki itu.

Oh shit~ Bulu kuduk Yunho langsung meremang karena gesekan beda kenyal di lengannya.

Jakun Yunho naik turun. Dia berusaha menelan ludah dengan susah payah. 'Mati aku..' jeritnya dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah menebus resep obat dan berkemas, Jaejoong, Hoya serta Yunho pamit undur diri pada siwon. Sambil memutar bola matanya, Hoya hanya bisa mendegus melihat Jaejoong yang bergelayutan seperti koala.

"Eomma, kalau kau memeluk Yunho hyung dengan lengket seperti itu dia akan kesulitan berjalan." tegur Hoya, ketiganya sedang menuju tempat parkir.

"Eung?" Jaejoong mencebilkan bibir merah miliknya. "Soalnya Joongie tidak mau yeobo kabur, Howon ah. Jadi Joongie harus memeluknya biar yeobo tidak hilang lagi."

Kening Yunho berkerut mendegar kalimat Jaejoong. Aish.. Yang benar saja, memang dirinya bocah atau apa? Tapi meski dongkol, tetap saja Yunho hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala perlakuan ajaib wanita cantik di sampingnya itu.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di kediaman Jaejoong setelah hampir setengah jam perjalanan. Atas paksaan Jaejoong, malam ini Yunho terpaksa menginap di rumah wanita cantik itu.

Hoya sendiri tidak bisa membantah karena ibunya langsung menangis saat dia berniat mengantarkan Yunho kembali ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Kau tidur saja di kamar eomma, hyung.."

"APA?" mata sipit Yunho membesar.

"Maksudku, kau tidur di sofa panjang yang berada di dalam kamar eomma. Kau jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu hyung."

"Yah! Kenapa aku harus tidur dengan ibumu. Kau jangan gila Hoya sshi.. Aku ini laki-laki."

"Aku juga tidak suka kau tidur sekamar dengan eomma. Tapi coba kau pikir saja hyung. Jaejoongie eomma pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah begitu saja."

Yunho merasa frustasi. Bagaimanapun dia tetaplah laki-laki normal yang punya birahi. Apa jadinya jika malam ini dia harus tidur satu kamar dengan Jaejoong? Terlepas dari kekurangannya, Jaejoong sebetulnya adalah perempuan dewasa yang cantik. Yunho tidak punya jaminan dia tidak akan tergoda melihat lekuk tubuh wanita itu saat sedang terlelap nanti. Faktanya, gara-gara gesekan dada Jaejoong pada lengannya beberapa menit lalu saja Yunho sudah terangsang.

"Tapi-"

"Yeobo... Joongie sudah ngantuk."

Kalimat Yunho terpotong karena kedatangan Jaejoong. Wanita cantik itu sekarang sudah berganti piyama panjang berwarna biru yang kelihatan lucu. Rambut panjang Jaejoong tergerai indah, membuat kecantikkan jadi terlihat semakin mempesona.

"Nyonya sudah meminum obatnya tuan, saya juga sudah selesai membantunya berganti pakaian.." lapor bibi Hwang yang berjalan di belakang Jaejoong.

"Ne, terima kasih bibi.."

Bibi Hwang melempar senyum ke arah tuan mudanya.

"Howonie~ Joongie mau tidur bersama yeobo." rengek Jaejoong. Kedua mata bulatnya sudah terlihat sayu. Mungkin Siwon sengaja memasukan obat tidur kedalam resep obat ibunya.

Hoya melirik Yunho. "Kau lihat sendiri bukan hyung?"

"Howonie~"

"Baiklah eomma, malam ini eomma akan tidur dengan Yunho hyung."

Yunho masih berniat untuk memprotes, mulutnya ingin menolak tapi dia terlambat karena Jaejoong sudah menyeret tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tau kau laki-laki baik Yunho hyung. Aku percaya padamu kau pasti tidak akan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Hoya sedikit berteriak mengatakannya begitu melihat Yunho dan eommanya sudah mencapai daun pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Tuan, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan nyonya Jaejoong tidur sekamar dengan laki-laki itu?" bibi Hwang terlihat gelisah. Rupanya dia cukup khawatir memikirkan majikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, aku yakin Yunho hyung bukan orang jahat. Kalaupun dia berbuat macam-macam kepada eomma, aku sendiri yang akan menghajar wajahnya." kata Hoya sambil tertawa.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lebih baik tuan juga segera beristirahat sekarang. Jangan tidur terlalu malam agar besok kuliahnya tidak mengantuk."

"Ne bibi. Bibi juga sudah waktunya untuk istrirahat."

.

.

.

Arah pandangan mata Yunho masih terpaut pada dua buah foto besar yang menggantung di dinding kamar Jaejoong. Yunho hampir tidak mempercayai pada apa yang di lihatnya setelah dia berpikir jika laki-laki dalam foto itu pastilah mendiang suami Jaejoong.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa wajah laki-laki itu mirip sekali dengannya? Wajah lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan dan berwibawa dalam stelan jas pernikahannya.

Tapi... Tunggu dulu!

Kenapa foto pernikahannya ada dua? Yunho yakin dia tidak salah melihat jika mempelai dalam foto itu adalah dua orang wanita yang berbeda.

Foto mempelai wanita yang di sebelah kanan, Yunho bisa mengenali bahwa itu adalah Jaejoong saat masih muda. Namun sosok wanita pada bingkai foto yang sebelah kiri tidak Yunho kenali. Wanita itu terlihat asing.

Oh... Astaga.. Apakah itu berarti mendiang suami Jaejoong memiliki dua istri? Dia berpoligami?

Sekali lagi Yunho menelisik gambar besar di depannya. Dia menemukan perbedaan pada penampilan si laki-laki. Pada foto pernikahannya dengan sosok wanita asing yang tidak Yunho kenali, laki-laki berwajah mirip dengan dirinya itu terlihat masih muda. Sementara pada foto pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong laki-laki itu terlihat sudah cukup matang dan berkharisma.

Berarti Jaejoong adalah istri muda dari laki-laki itu kan? Lalu dimana istri pertamanya?

"Yeobo sedang apa?" Jaejoong beringsut mendekati Yunho. Posisi mereka saat ini masih saling duduk beriringan di atas ranjang.

"Eh? Aniyo... Emm katanya kau sudah mengantuk? Jja tidurlah." Yunho berdiri untuk mempersilahkan Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Yeobo mau kemana? Yeobo tetap disini kan tidur bersama Joongie?" mata sayu Jaejoong bergerak gelisah, takut Yunho akan meninggalkannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan tidur di sofa itu.." Yunho menunjuk pada sofa empuk yang berjarak satu meter dari ranjang.

"Huh? Kenapa yeobo tidak tidur disini saja bersama Joongie?"

"Itu karena... Karena... Karena aku kalau tidur suka menendang orang. Kau tidak mau kan kalau aku tendang saat sedang tidur nanti?" dalih Yunho dengan karangan bebasnya.

"Masa?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Aku janji aku tidak akan pergi."

Yunho beranjak mendekati sofa. Namun baru tiga langkah dia langsung berhenti karena Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Yeobo, ciuman selamat tidurnya mana?"

Yunho merapal dalam hati. 'Jung Yunho, sabar…' Dia berbalik menghampiri Jaejoong kembali. Dengan agak kaku, Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lembut.

"Sudah kan?! Selamat tidur."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Dia sedikit terkekeh sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal guling yang dia peluk. "Omona, Joongie jadi malu.. hihihi…"

Yunho membaringkan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa. Jujur saja jantungnya mendadak berdebar dengan kencang. Dia melirik pada ranjang dimana Jaejoong sedang bergelung menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut.

Oh My~ padahal tadi hanya sentuhan kecil tapi hati Yunho sudah cukup ketar-ketir begini! Bagaimana seandainya jika yang mereka lakukan lebih dari sentuhan?

Drt... Drt... Drt...

Lamunan Yunho buyar saat dia merasakan ponsel dalam saku celana jeansnya bergetar. Yunho memang punya kebiasaan tidak menggunakan nada dering pada ponsel dan hanya menggungkan getaran saja.

Setelah merogohnya, Yunho melihat jika itu adalah pemberitahuan pesan masuk.

**From: Chagi ^^**

**Oppa, tadi aku datang ke tempatmu tapi Bosmu bilang kau sedang ada urusan. *pout***

**Aku tidak ingin menganggumu Oppa, tapi biarkan aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangaaaat merindukamu *wink***

**Selamat tidur Oppa, I Love You~**

Debaran kencang dalam dada Yunho tadi berubah mencelos ketika dia selesai membaca pesan tersebut. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia lupa jika dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**T B C**

Hallo ^^)/

Ternyata susah sekali ya bikin ff GS *pundung* hahahaha..

Maaf sekali, untuk ff ini author butuh waktu lama untuk ngetik tiap chapnya ^^)v *piss*

Masalahnya author butuh pikiran ekstra untuk ngejabarin emak dalam bentuk perempuan XD kkkkkk..

Okay, See u next chap~

**Thank U (^.^) I Love U**

ririe bear, min, YunJaeLovers, azahra88, JJ, Vic89, Dewi15, oom komariah 921, Myjj2526, danactebh, AegyaCho, yoon HyunWoon, dienha, Alby, Sztaa, ruixi, SinushYJS, Artemis Jung, SMayanti, birin rin, noon, wineparadise, Narita Putri, Shim JaeCho, iche cassiopeiajaejoong, cindyshim07, snow drop 1272, nanajunsu, bambidola, zahra32,.LEETEUKSEMOX, CKL, YunjaeDDiction, akiko ichie, BabyBuby, afnia2495, Dhea Kim, joongmax, akiramia44, Hana - Kara, Roxanne Jung, sexYJae, rinayunjaerina, MPREG Lovers, tria, Redballons9096, Yewook Turtle, lipminnie, ajid yunjae, shanzec, babychokyu, LittleCloud'sIrizv, littlecupcake noona, sachan, YuyaLoveSungmin, ShinJiWoo920202, Guest, ClouDyRyeoRez, Rly C JaeKyu, fera950224, hyejinpark, 1004hoteuk, 1004hoteuk

**ReDeviL9095**


	4. tiga

**DISCLAIMER: **YunJae milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis tidak memiliki kuasa apapun atas semua tokoh dalam ff ini. Tapi line story PURE milik author seorang.. hehehe, thank you.

**TITLE: Oh My Lady?! **

**Author: ReDeviL9095 **

**CAST:**

**Kim Jaejoong 30 y.o **

**Jung Yunho 27 y.o **

**Lee Howon/Hoya 17 y.o **

**Kim Heechul 32 y.o **

**Kwon Yuri 27 y.o **

**Hong Sukchun **

**Choi Siwon**

**OTC **

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Komedi **

**Rate: PG – 17+ **

**Lenght: Chapter **

**Warning: GS FOR UKE! DONT LIKE DONT READ.. OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

.

.

* * *

Chapter tiga

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Kwon Yuri. Seorang gadis manis berambut ikal yang mampu membuat Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Awal pertemuan Yunho dan Yuri adalah pada festival musim semi dua tahun lalu saat keduanya sedang beradu dalam komptisi dance. Yuri yang saat itu berdandan sedikit tomboy ternyata mampu menarik perhatian pemuda bernama Jung Yunho yang menjadi lawannya.

Yuri seumuran dengan Yunho. Perempuan itu bekerja pada toko bunga milik keluarganya. Keluarga Kwon memang bukan keluarga kaya. Mereka hanyalah salah satu keluarga sederhana yang merintis toko bunga sebagai pemasok utama kehidupan ekonominya.

"Kau kemarin ada urusan apa Oppa?" tanya Yuri pada Yunho yang saat ini sedang berbaur dengan kerumunan pengunjung wahana bermain.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah akhir pekan, keduanya sedang berkencan di taman hiburan. Bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka memang sangat jarang sekali berkencan. Hal itu disebabkan karena baik Yunho dan Yuri sama-sama sibuk bekerja.

Bahkan dulu saat mereka masih awal-awal pacaran, Yunho sempat merasa minder karena kondisi ekonominya yang pas-pasan. Dia hanya pemuda rantau yang miskin tapi berani memacari anak gadis orang. Tapi untunglah Yuri bukan gadis yang suka menuntut. Karena dia sendiri bukan berada pada status sosial kelas atas.

"Oh.. Bukan urusan penting, hanya seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuanku," jawab Yunho seadanya.

Yunho memang tidak berniat untuk menceritakan perihal Jaejoong kepada kekasihnya. Tidak untuk saat ini. Sebab dia takut Yuri malah akan cemburu dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Biar bagaimanapun Yuri pasti akan merasa kesal jika ternyata pacarnya diklaim sebagai suami orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Hong Sukchun mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Laki-laki botak itu merasa serba salah. Dia sudah menebak jika hari ini Jaejoong pasti akan datang ke kedai miliknya untuk mencari Yunho.

Dan bingo... Wanita cantik itu datang lima belas menit yang lalu dan sekarang dia sedang menangis sesenggukan karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Yunho disini.

"Om botak, suami Joongie ada di mana? Hiks... Joongie mau bertemu..." cairan bening mulai meleh pada pipi mulus janda cantik bermarga Kim itu. Jaejoong sungguh sangat cengeng dan sensitif jika sudah berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau Yunho.

Beberapa jam yang lalu dengan ceria Jaejoong masih sempat terkekeh dan merona saat tahu dirinya akan menemui Yunho. Dia bahkan sengaja meminta bibi Hwang untuk mendandaninya secantik mungkin.

Tak lupa, Jaejoong pun sudah dua kali berucap terima kasih kepada Hoya yang hari ini mau berbaik hati mengajak dirinya untuk pergi mengunjungi kedai tempat Yunho bekerja, karena biasanya Heechul lah yang kerap kali mengantar dirinya.

Sementara itu, Hoya sendiri memiliki niatan khusus untuk menemui Yunho. Disamping selain ingin mengajak ibunya bertemu dengan lelaki berwajah mirip dengan ayahnya itu, Hoya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan Yuno kemarin yang sudah mau menginap di kediamannya atas permintaan Jaejoong.

Tapi rupa-rupanya hari ini Yunho sedang free.

Jyaaaaaaaaah...

Hoya jadi merasa pusing melihat perubahan mood ibunya dari tertawa ceria berubah menjadi menangis sedih seperti itu.

"Sudahlah eomma.. besok saja kita kesini lagi. Bukankah eomma sudah puas bertemu dengan Yunho hyung kemarin? Eomma bahkan sudah memaksa hyung untuk menginap," kata Hoya berusaha membujuk ibunya.

Namun Jaejoong seolah menulikan telinganya. Dia mengabaikan bujukan Hoya dan justru malah semakin mengeraskan isakkannya, hingga membuat Sukchun menatap sepasang mata bulat yang berwarna merah itu dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

"Yunho hari ini tidak bekerja, Jaejoongie.. Dia sedang libur," paparnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Liburnya kemana om botak? Joongie akan mencari suami Joongie.. Kenapa Yeobo tidak bilang sama Joongie kalau dia hari ini libur? Hiksss..." dia kembali terisak.

"Errr... Aku juga tidak tahu Yunho pergi kemana, lebih baik Jaejoongie kembali lagi saja kesini nanti kalau Yunho sudah pulang oke?!"

"Aniyo.. Joongie tidak mau. Joongie sangat merindukan suami Joongie. Hari ini Joongie ingin mengajak yeobo jalan-jalan." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi dan lagi. Dia tidak mau menuruti bujukan Sukchun yang memintanya untuk pulang. Pikirannya tetap kukuh ingin bertemu Yunho.

Hoya melirik Sukchun. Yang dilirik tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin jika Hoya meminta dirinya untuk mencari Yunho kan?! Biar bagaimanapun Sukchun tahu jika saat ini Yunho sedang berkencan dengan yeojachingunya.

Sekesal-kesalnya Sukchun pada sikap badung dan seenaknya yang sering dilakukan Yunho saat sedang bekerja, Yunho tetaplah seperti pegawainya yang lain yang membutuhkan privasinya sendiri.

Sukchun tentu tidak ingin mengecewakan Jaejoong dan membuat sang pelanggan agung itu bersedih. Tapi Sukchun juga tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Yunho. Aish... Jinjja! Ottokhe?

"Begini saja, Jaejoongie... Sebaiknya sekarang Jaejoongie pulang saja dulu ne?! Atau pergi jalan-jalan kemana saja terserah... Daripada bosan mengunggu Yunho disini kan lebih baik kalau Jaejoongie jalan-jalan dulu. Nanti kalau Yunhonya sudah pulang, aku akan langsung menelpon Hoya sshi untuk melaporkannya. Oke?!" rayu Sukchun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jja... Sekarang kita pergi jalan-jalan dulu, oke eomma."

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Jaejoong menuruti ajakan anaknya. Wanita cantik itu diam saja ketika Hoya dengan telaten mengelap paras ayunya denga tissue.

"Kalau eomma menangis seperti tadi, nanti cantiknya hilang loh... Tuh lihat sekarang wajah eomma jadi merah, jelek, matanya besar mirip sama boneka kodok milik Chullie ahjumma!"

"ANDWEEEEE! Joongie tidak jelek Howonie... Joongie itu cantik!" gerung Jaejoong tidak terima. "Kalau Joongie jelek nanti yeobo tidak cinta lagi sama Joongie.. Andwe! Joongie tidak mau!"

Sukchun dan Hoya tertawa kecil. Jaejoong tidak pernah gagal menciptakan hiburan dengan semua tingkah lakunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho hampir terkena serangan jantung saat kedua mata sipitnya dengan jelas melihat Jaejoong sedang berjalan bergandengan dengan Hoya, tepat kira-kira lima meter di depan mereka.

"Oh shit... Mati aku.." Yunho berdesis pelan. Mendadak saja dia jadi gelagapan dan hal itu membuat Yuri mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa oppa?"

"Y-ye? Aku- Aku hanya merasa sedikit... Sedikit lapar. Yah- lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di kafe itu...em, chagi?" dengan tergagap-gagap Yunho berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dari penglihatan Jaejoong.

"Tapi ini belum waktunya makan siang oppa.." kata Yuri. "Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mendadak menjadi aneh begini?" sambungnya lagi. Dia merasa heran dengan sikap Yunho yang sekarang sedang menyembunyikan wajah di balik punggungnya.

"Aish, nanti aku akan jelaskan padamu. Yang penting sekarang kita harus segera pergi dari sini, kkajja!"

.

.

Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu mengamati sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa Joongie merasa seperti melihat yeobo yah?!" gumamnya.

Untung saja posisi Yunho dan Yuri saat ini sudah memunggunginya, jadi Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah keduanya.

"Ah mungkin ini perasaan Joongie saja karena terlalu merindukan suami Joongie,Hihihihi... Sampai-sampai siapun yang Joongie lihat semuanya kelihatan mirip yeobo.." kikik Jaejoong dengan centilnya.

Hoya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar gumaman ibunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menyimak baik-baik apa saja yang diucapkan Siwon kepadanya. Hari ini mereka sengaja bertemu untuk membahas keadaan Jaejoong. Meski Siwon bukan seorang ahli kejiwaan, karena dia hanyalah seorang dokter umum biasa, tapi dia sudah lama tahu tentang wanita cantik itu.

Siwon sudah menjadi dokter langgangan Jaejoong sejak kematian suaminya. Sebab tidak lama setelah Lee Yunho meninggal dunia, jaejoong jadi sering sakit-sakitan sebelum akhirnya mengalami guncangan kejiwaan.

"Jaejoongie sekarang menjadi lebih ceria, Hoya juga berkata jika sudah hampir sebulan dia tidak mendapati ibunya mengamuk seperti biasanya." tukas Heechul.

"Benarkah? Itu mungkin akan menjadi sedikit perkembangan untuknya."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Jaejoong selalu mengamuk setiap kali dia merindukan Yunho. Dan sekarang dia sudah bertemu dengan Yunho yang lain, jadi aku pikir mungkin Yunho bisa kita harapkan untuk menyembuhkan Jaejoong."

Siwon menghela napas mendengar penuturan wanita cantik yang duduk di depannya. "Kita belum tahu seberapa persen Jaejoong nuna bisa sembuh seperti dulu lagi, Chullie nuna... Ada baiknya jika kita tidak terlalu berharap banyak."

"Tapi Jaejoong hanya terguncang Siwon ah! Dia tidak gila! Dia masih normal hanya saja kelakuannya berubah seperti bocah. Dan dia sengaja melakukan hal tersebut karena Jaejoong berniat mencuci otaknya sendiri dari semua kenangan buruk yang sudah menimpa hidupnya!"

"Aku tahu itu Nuna, tapi bagaimana caranya kita menyembuhkan Jaejoong nuna agar seperti dulu lagi? Dengan mengandalkan pemuda bernama Jung Yunho itu? Masalahnya, memang Yunho mau melakukannya?"

Heechul mendasah berat. Dia sudah tahu sendiri jika Yunho sangat terpaksa jika berurusan dengan Jaejoong. Selama ini Yunho mau melakukan apapun itu tak luput dari permohonan dirinya dan Hoya. Bagaimana seandainya dia dan Hoya tidak memohon-mohon seperti itu? Mungkin saja Yunho tidak akan mau.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAAA?" Yuri hampir saja menyemburkan jus jeruknya saat Yunho menceritakan tentang Jaejoong.

"Aku juga awalnya tidak tahu kenapa wanita itu tiba-tiba saja mengklaim diriku sebagai suaminya. Tapi setelah aku melihat foto mendiang suaminya yang sudah meninggal, aku seolah-olah sedang melihat cermin. Kami benar-benar mirip Yuri yah... Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa dia salah mengenaliku sebagai Lee Yunho." jelas Yunho apa adanya.

"Dan aku tidak punya hati untuk menolaknya... Dia benar-benar wanita rapuh dan suka menangis jika aku tidak menurutinya." lanjut Yunho lagi.

"..." Yuri diam. Dia tidak punya kata-kata yang bisa dia keluarkan lewat mulutnya.

"Aku harap kau jangan salah paham... Aku hanya berniat membantunya, tak ada maksud apapun." Yunho merasa sedikit takut Yuri akan marah kepadanya. Wanita itu masih diam saja.

"Kau bilang dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan?"" tanya Yuri pada akhirnya.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya... Dia bersikap dan bertingkah mirip anak kecil. Yang aku tahu, dia jadi seperti itu karena dia tidak siap kehilangan suaminya."

"Dan sekarang dia menganggap jika oppa adalah suaminya?"

"Ya.."

"Lalu bagaimana jika seandainya dia menyukaimu oppa? Bagaimana jika seandainya dia tidak mau kehilanganmu seperti dia kehilangan suaminya?"

"…"

Dan sekarang terbalik, Yunho yang tidak memiliki kata-kata yang bisa dia keluarkan sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah beranjak petang, namun satu pun Hoya belum mendapatkan telepon atau pesan dari Sukchun yang mengabarkan tentang Yunho. Dan Hoya sudah bisa menebak jika yang bersangkutan tentulah belum pulang dari acara liburan akhir pekannya.

Saat ini Hoya sudah berhasil mengajak ibunya pulang ke rumah mereka. Namun baru satu jam Jaejoong duduk manis menonton televisi, wanita cantik itu sudah merengek lagi... Kali ini dia bahkan mengamuk sambil berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama Yunho.

**PRANG**

Suara vas bunga yang terjatuh akibat mendapat lemparan bantal dari Jaejoong menjadikan suasana ruang menonton menjadi semakin kacau.

"Nyonya, sudah." bibi Hwang seperti tak jera mengekori Jaejoong yang menangis keras sambil merapalakan nama Yunho berulang kali.

"Yunho... Yeobo... Hiks... Yunho! YUNHOOOOOOO… JOONGIE MAU YUNHO! JOONGIE MAU YEOBO! YUNHO! YUNHO! YUNHO!"

"EOMMA!"

"NYONYA..."

Hoya dan bibi Hwang langsung menubruk tubuh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh limbung akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Memar kebiruan tercetak pada salah satu siku mulusnya yang menghantam lantai keramik.

"Howonie..." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada lirih. Suaranya serak sekali. Efek dari jejeritan tiada henti yang sudah dilakukannya sejak tadi.

"Ne eomma? Mana yang sakit eomma? Sini biar Howon lihat, nanti kita obati bersama, oke?!" dengan sabar dan penuh kelembutan, Hoya berusaha bernegosiasi dengan ibunya. Namun Jaejoong malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Joongie sangat merindukan appamu, Howonie.. Jeongmal bogoshippo.."

Air mata Jaejoong seolah mewakili segalanya. Ekspresi wajah yang sarat akan luka setiap kali dia merindukan sosok lelaki tampan yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya tersurat dengan jelas.

**Jaejoong terluka.**

Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan hal itu.

Luka kehilangan sosok suaminya akibat kematian itu tidak seberapa daripada luka yang Jaejoong tanggung karena menahan perasaan sebelah pihak dari cinta tak terbalasnya dari sang suami.

Apa kurangnya dia sampai-sampai sedikitpun Lee Yunho tidak bisa membagi secuil cinta kepadanya?

Jaejoong tak kalah cantik dengan mendiang Junsu... Dia tak kalah manis dan tak kalah santun bukan?!

Tapi kenapa Lee Yunho memilih mengakhiri hidup dengan cara seperti itu agar demi bisa menyusul mendiang istri pertamanya?

Apa gunanya tunduk bakti Jaejoong selama ini? Sebegitu tak berhargakah sosok Jaejoong untuknya, sampai-sampai di mata suaminya hanya ada sosok Junsu seorang?

Dan sekarang ketika datang Yunho yang lain, Jaejoong pun harus merasakan luka karena tidak diinginkan lagi begitu?!

Mungkin jika tidak bisa meraih hati Yunho yang dulu, Yunho yang sekarang pun tak apa.. Meski hanya sebagai bentuk pengganti, setidaknya Jaejoong bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**T B C**

**Maaf **karena lama update ^^)v aku sibuk... jadi akhir-akhir ini ga ada wangsit buat bikin ff #ngek

**Thanks to buat SEMUA READERS ^^**

Maaf karena aku tidak bisa sebut kalian satu persatu di chap sebelumnya.

BearHug

**ReDeviL9095**

**PS: **Aku post beberapa ff lama di wp.. Jika ada yang berminat boleh tengok ke **evilfoxangel . wordpress . com**


End file.
